


The Game

by Nimirie



Category: The Imitation Game (2014)
Genre: M/M, RPF, RPS - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimirie/pseuds/Nimirie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En 1948 Hugh Alexander trabaja nuevamente al lado de Alan Turing, esta vez no es algo tan complejo, es solamente un programa para una partida de ajedrez. Lo que nunca sucedió en los días de Bletchley Park durante la guerra ahora es una posibilidad tangible. Esta es la historia de esos días.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game

**The Game**

**_Idea original por Nimirie, basada en la vida de la que obviamente no sé nada de Alan Turing y Hugh Alexander (OK, si investigué, pero estoy imaginando todo)._ **

**_Consultoras: Vnik Lord y PriceBSlocked_ **

**_Mi agradecimiento por el apoyo a: lolaarlo, Jazmín, Agus, Sandra y Tere (que me hizo reír)._ **

* * *

 

Lucy tenía los ojos azules más maravillosos del mundo, luminosos, intensos y capaces de hacerte cumplir su voluntad. Te miraba y parecía que cambiaba el mundo con tan sólo hacerlo. Durante el tiempo que llevaba viviendo a su lado, casi dos años, lo había convencido de todo. De levantarse por las mañanas, de bañarse, de vestirse, de comer y hablar con ella. Aquellos eran pequeños milagros, porque últimamente no tenía ganas de nada de eso.

Lucy era un huracán, parecía menor, muchos pensaban que seguían siendo una adolescente pero la verdad era que tenía veintisiete años y había nacido el año posterior en que se habían asentado en Manchester. 1949, ni siquiera lo recordaría sino fuera por ella. Posterior a su nacimiento, su casa se convirtió en un caos, sin embargo, la presencia de ella y de su madre convirtieron a ese lugar en hogar.

Lucy quería saberlo todo, no tenían otra cosa que hacer durante los días. Ella estaba embarazada y aunque hubiera querido seguir trabajando no le era posible; la chica había estudiado química y trabajaba en el King’s College, su embarazo era de alto riesgo y tenía que guardar el mayor reposo posible. Su esposo, otro químico universitario, se encargaba de que no le faltara nada y su casa, una vez más, se había convertido en un lugar hermoso gracias a su presencia.

Si ella no hubiera ido a vivir con él, seguramente ya no estaría en este mundo. Sólo era por ella que se mantenía con vida.

-¿Fue un año antes de que yo naciera cuando lo volviste a ver? –Estaban sentados en la terraza, soplaba un viento ligero y cálido, ella tenía nueve meses de embarazo y casi no se movía si no era con ayuda, su bebé nacería en cosa de días y estaba un poco nerviosa. Por esa razón, él le había contado la historia de su vida, una vez más, aunque ahora incluyó cosas que casi nadie sabía, cosas de cuando era muy joven, cosas de cuando su corazón se rompió y le pareció que jamás tendría compostura.

-En Manchester –respondió y le pasó a ella un vaso de jugo que había dejado en la mesa, ella lo recibió y agradeció con una sonrisa.- Se enteró de la locura que queríamos hacer en aquellos días, un programa que pudiera ganar un partido de ajedrez.

-Eso seguramente llamó la atención de mi tío –apuntó ella ensanchando la sonrisa.

-Por supuesto, ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo? –se perdió durante un segundo en el recuerdo, en 1948 habían pasado ya cuatro años desde la última vez que estuvo con él para el final de la guerra y pensó sinceramente que sus caminos jamás se cruzarían de nuevo. La idea de vencer a un ajedrecista había sido tentadora, nunca creyó que el oponente que tendría su máquina sería precisamente Hugh O’Donel Alexander.

-¿Cómo era mi tío en ese tiempo? –Ella bebía el jugo y con la mano derecha acariciaba con suavidad su abultado abdomen, el movimiento era hipnótico para él, pensaba en lo mucho que ese bebé sería querido y amado y lo agradable que sería tenerlo en la casa.

-Sabes cómo era tu tío Lucy, siempre fue así. –Recordar a Hugh de 34 años era adentrarse en las cosas que no sabía explicar. Nunca entendió qué sucedió, durante el tiempo que estuvieron tratando de romper el código de la Enigma pasaron del odio a la admiración, eso lo entendía. Al principio había sido poco aceptado entre sus colegas, ninguno creía que él estuviera haciendo algo de provecho y fue complicado el que cambiaran su punto de vista. Obviamente, el romper el código había ayudado a que sucediera, a que Hugh dejara de verlo como si se tratara de un fenómeno.

Cuando se separaron fue en buenos términos, él le había dado un abrazo y se habían dicho adiós, fue todo. Por eso, cuando apareció para evaluar el programa que apenas se estaba esbozando, ese que pretendía ganar una partida de ajedrez, sintió que de nuevo estaría cargado de desprecio y que se burlaría de lo que trataba de hacer.

Se equivocó. Hugh lo había ayudado y aunque en 1952, la precaria máquina en la que se trató de correr su programa fue incapaz de lograrlo y la partida fue una cosa inusitada, Hugh contra la programación, el código en que se hubiera basado cada una de las decisiones de la “computadora”, ese fracaso no le dolió en absoluto.

-¿Cómo fue tío Alan? –La miró confundido, había veces que no entendía  a qué se refería, no era sencillo interpretar todas las preguntas que hacía, a veces quería saber cosas específicas, como en su pregunta anterior sobre su tío Hugh, pero él no entendía cuál era la diferencia de unos cuantos años como para que valiera la pena describirlo. Hugh siempre había sido así, alto, de ojos azules profundos, de mirada cautivadora y con un brillante cabello negro.

-Me refiero a que… -dijo ella al verlo dudar sobre qué responderle.- Quiero saber cómo fue que se enamoraron.

Él sonrió.

-¿Estás segura de que no tienes frío? –Se levantó con toda la intención de ayudarla a entrar a la casa pero ella estiró la mano derecha pidiéndole que se detuviera.- Tal vez quieras algo de comer.

-Alan, la tarde es perfecta y comimos hace una hora. –Ella tomó su mano y la acarició con ternura, sabía que lo quería y se lo demostraba cada que tenía la oportunidad.- Por favor, dime, es algo que jamás me has contado.

Suspiró, dio media vuelta y regresó a su silla. Trató de relajarse, recordar aquellos días era aceptar que no tuvo jamás mucha consciencia de porqué pasaron las cosas. Estaba con Hugh, trabajaba con él, había tomado su proyecto como algo personal dejando un poco de lado su carrera como ajedrecista. Pero era todo, eso creía, se había obligado a no interpretar de ninguna manera las miradas, largas y extrañas, que le dedicaba; ignoraba los roces de sus manos cuando leían el mismo texto y por alguna razón, él acercaba sus dedos a los suyos.

Nada de eso tenía sentido si lo pensaba, por eso no pensaba en ello.

-Está bien –dijo finalmente y comenzó a relatar un parte de la historia que Lucy Alexander no sabía, ella se sintió emocionada porque era algo muy personal de sus tíos, algo que seguramente sería la primera en escuchar.

Frecuentaban un bar en Manchester, sólo los viernes, cuando el proyecto los comenzaba a superar y el cansancio de la semana parecía agobiarlos. Esa vez Hugh logró que Alan bebiera más de lo usual, no lo tenía planeado, pero eran tres meses de que se reencontraron y la tensión que habían sentido en Bletchley Park regresó. Alan se notaba nervioso a su lado y nada de lo que había intentado parecía remediarlo.

Era su culpa, Hugh lo sabía, aunque no iba a aceptarlo, nunca diría que lo trató como basura aquellos años y se negó creer en él, jamás haría semejante cosa. De igual manera, jamás le dejó entrever nada, estaba acostumbrado a ocultar lo que sentía porque al final del día, si alguien se enteraba, su destino habría sido horroroso. Y no había sido amor a primera vista, no, todo lo contrario. Alan era tal vez demasiado delgado para su gusto, fuera de eso, tenía un rostro especial que te obligaba a verlo dos veces. Una vez que lo veías una segunda vez, era imposible no fijarse en los detalles que lograban que no pudieras pasar por alto su belleza.

Pero los otros detalles pesaron mucho más durante algún tiempo. Saberlo un genio más allá de sus posibilidades tampoco ayudó, se sentía inferior y al principio pudo haberlo envidiado si no fuera porque sus manías eran una especie de barrera entre el mundo y él. Esa barrera la pensó buena, así no tendría que ser su amigo, de esa manera podía simplemente creer que ningún sentimiento nacería entre ambos.

Que idiota había sido. Después de unas cuantas décadas Hugh había confesado todo aquello, que al reencontrarse con Alan en Manchester se dio cuenta de que había vivido cuatro años negando algo que no era innegable. Ver a Alan trabajar, desplegar la enorme capacidad de su cerebro, era hermoso y mucho más atrayente que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera conocido. Esa pequeña sonrisa que adornaba su rostro cuando lograba un pequeño éxito en el camino, esa que desaparecía cuando se daba cuenta de que lo observaba, no podría jamás volver a negar que esa sonrisa conseguía que su corazón latiera acelerado.

Entrar al departamento de Alan en Manchester fue lo esperado, un caos ordenado de materiales que para el ojo conocedor de Hugh eran los necesarios para construir algo que ya había visto trabajar una vez.

-¿Tratas de volver a armarlo?

La pregunta quedó en el aire, tal vez el alcohol en la sangre de Alan no le permitiría responder o tan sólo era que no quería que lo atrapara en el acto. Se suponía que lo que hicieron en Bletchley Park se quedó allá, no debía hablar de ello, era uno de los más grandes secretos de la historia y como tal, sólo ellos podían saberlo. De otra manera seguramente alguien los haría desaparecer y sus nombres serían borrados de cualquier registro y hasta sus vecinos dudarían de su existencia.

-Por supuesto que no. –Respondió, pero se tomó el tiempo de cerrar la puerta a una habitación antes de terminar de encender las luces del lugar. Hugh sonrió, no tenía idea en ese tiempo, nunca pensó que hubiera una gran historia que contar aunque siempre se le hizo curioso que una máquina terminara llamándose Christopher. Desarmarla le había causado pesar, aunque para Alan había sido terrible, y por supuesto, fue una de las ocasiones en que casi se descara frente a él.

Porque ver el desgarro en el alma de Alan cuando terminaron de destruir las piezas de Christopher había sido demasiado. Se alejó, lo dejó llorando primero en los brazos de Joan y después en soledad. Esa había sido una de las razones por las cuales había ido a Manchester, porque no debió dejarlo con aquella pena y además de todo, con la soledad. Así que por cuatro años había estado jugando ajedrez y colaborando con la inteligencia británica, aunque eso nadie lo sabía por supuesto.

Fueron cuatro años en los que pensó cada día en Alan. Eso fue lo que lo llevó a irrumpir en su vida nuevamente, pintándose como un amigo cualquiera, como alguien que se interesa casi a nivel profesional en el programa que se esforzaba por crear. Aunque era interesante, no podría osar insinuar que no lo era, así que al final era fácil apasionarse por los números que se tendrían que transformar en un buen oponente para un ser humano experto en la materia.

Y hasta ahora, todo lo que Alan había logrado, no era suficiente para vencer a Hugh. Tomaría años, utilizaba el resto del tiempo para romper códigos que no eran un reto suficiente para él, la inteligencia de la post guerra había perdido su carisma. No se comparaban con Enigma, por fortuna, o entonces Alan estaría construyendo en secreto en una habitación de su departamento de Manchester un arma extremadamente poderosa. Eran códigos comunes, cualquiera con un poco de experiencia podría con ellos, pero el gobierno seguía interesado en enterarse de todo y él les daba la información.

-Hasta ahora no has hecho nada con el tiempo. –Se dejó caer en el único sillón disponible de la habitación, lo demás estaba cargado de papeles, libros o componentes eléctricos. Alan lo miró con esa expresión que tan bien conocía, esa que la gente solía malinterpretar. No era que no supiera de que le estaban hablando, si no que había tantas posibles respuestas para la pregunta que no sabía escoger la correcta. Hugh suspiró, nada de esto sería sencillo.- Lo llamamos ritmo, sabes, en el ajedrez no sólo es importante el resultado, sino que se involucran otros factores de los que aún no hemos hablado. Uno de ellos es el ritmo, depende del tipo de partido y con qué reglas estés jugando, por lo mismo, tu partida no puede durar para siempre.

-No quiero que dure para siempre.

Su respuesta había sido un poco forzada, igual conocía ese tipo de interacción. Alan se sentía retado, habían trabajado en los pasos del programa para hacer cada jugada, pero cada línea de programación hasta para el movimiento más sencillo, era inmensa. Así que el tiempo, así como Hugh lo analizaba, sería demasiado prolongado y no habría ritmo alguno. Alan se sentó a su lado, no esperaba que lo hiciera, pero no había muchas opciones, todo lo demás estaba ocupado con algo. Seguramente no se dio cuenta, pero sus rodillas se tocaban, Hugh creyó que podría haberlo hecho a propósito, sin embargo al verlo concentrado en evaluar las posibilidades que tenía para desarrollar un ritmo en la partida supo que lo hizo simplemente sin fijarse.

 Culparía al alcohol, una y otra vez diría que había hecho eso sin pensar y sin tener en cuenta las consecuencias porque había bebido demasiado. Claro que era una mentira, su sangre y crianza irlandesa le permitían beber eso y mucho más, pero necesitaba una excusa. O tal vez excusa no era lo correcto, necesitaba una razón para dejarse llevar por la emoción y no por lo que su analítico cerebro le decía que era lo correcto. Porque besar a la única persona que era casi prácticamente seguro que lo rechazara no era correcto.

Unió sus labios mientras él no estaba consciente de sus movimientos, mientras su mente seguramente estaba repasando línea por línea lo que habían escrito los últimos meses. Unió sus labios  y sintió un calor inmenso invadir su cuerpo, tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo, lo había sentido desde que estaba quemando papel por papel en la hoguera de Bletchley Park, cuando lo único que se atrevió a hacer fue pasar su brazos por sobre sus hombros.

Lo sintió tensarse de inmediato y por un segundo estuvo a punto de retirarse, pedir perdón y salir corriendo. En vez de eso tomó su rostro con ambas manos y apretó con más fuerzas sus labios para después comenzar a moverlos con suavidad. No se le ocurrió una mejor manera de ejemplificar el ritmo, primero lo hizo lentamente, dejando que Alan se acostumbrara a la sensación, después lo hizo con un poco más de rapidez, porque también era imposible de negar que su corazón latía con fuerza y corría el riesgo de desbocarse.

Lamió sus labios tentativamente y volvió a besarlos con el ritmo lento del principio, tratando de controlarse, de contenerse. Cuando por fin se atrevió a abrir los ojos, porque los había mantenido apretados todo el tiempo, casi con temor de encontrar algo que lo obligara a detenerse, sintió que podría haber una esperanza. Alan lo miraba como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía, como si no lo conociera pero quisiera hacerlo, se veía increíblemente bello, con las mejillas sonrojadas y respirando con rapidez.

-Estoy soñando.

Hugh tuvo que abrazarlo, era más sencillo para Alan creer que estaba soñando a que realmente hubiera sucedido. Casi se echa a llorar, en vez de eso apretó sus brazos alrededor de su delgado cuerpo y dijo-: No lo estás Alan, esto está sucediendo.

* * *

 

-A ti te gustan las mujeres.

Era lo que esperaba porque había aparentado que esa era la verdad durante toda su vida, después de toda la sociedad no aceptaba otras opciones y él tenía cierta ventaja sobre, por ejemplo, alguien como Alan.

-Te gustaba Joan.

-No exclusivamente. –La respuesta de Hugh causó una especie de cortocircuito en Alan, no pudo evitar acariciar su mejilla para tratar de mantenerlo en la realidad o se perdería en el recuerdo de cada momento que compartieron en el pasado, evaluado sus reacciones y en verdad no quería que lo hiciera.- ¿No lo entiendes Alan? No todo es blanco o negro, hay otras posibilidades.

-No. –La respuesta era algo terminante aunque no inesperada, había tenido esa discusión consigo mismo durante mucho tiempo. No había sido fácil y nunca había podido hablarlo con nadie, lo que hubiera dado por tener a alguien a quién preguntarle si no era una fenómeno mayor por voltear a ver a una chica y a los diez segundos, perderse en la visión de un chico.

-Las hay, te lo puedo asegurar… -titubeó por un momento al ver la cantidad de preguntas que se asomaban en los ojos de Alan, la mayoría de las veces era más fácil estar en los extremos, ser de la mayoría o de la minoría, pero estar en medio, sin saber realmente si lo que él era o si tan sólo se engañaba. Había leído libros, a los grandes teóricos que trataban de desentrañar el misterio de la sexualidad humana y daban respuestas que para él no significaban nada. Había llegado a una conclusión y era compleja, al final nadie podría decirle si estaba bien o mal, pero en su vida sólo había conocido enamoramientos efímeros, como el que tuvo con Joan cuando comenzaba a conocerla.

La única excepción era Alan. Sólo en él había seguido pensando cuando su trato diario había quedado en el pasado. Tal vez se engañaba, con esa casi certeza en mente se reencontró con él y después de tres meses concluía que no, fuera lo que fuera era un sentimiento fuerte, intenso y que lo había llevado a actuar sin pensar.

-Se llama bisexualidad, ¿has leído a Freud? –Alan parpadeó y es posible que quisiera responder a la pregunta, se quedó con la boca abierta y llevó la mano izquierda a sus labios. Hugh pensó que no, que en su vida se había preocupado por leer otra cosa que no tuviera que ver con su trabajo y lo entendía, la verdad es que en muchas ocasiones esos libros habían conseguido desesperarlo. ¿Era necesario analizar el comportamiento humano como si de un animal extraño se tratara?

-Es sencillo entonces –la voz de Alan lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se sintió confuso, ¿sencillo? ¿Qué tenía de sencilla su vida cuando siempre había pensado que no era lo suficientemente valiente para tomar una decisión? Su madre lo había dicho, lo había llamado raro y añadió con un rostro bañado por lágrimas, cuyo objetivo eran sembrar la culpa en él, que era una gran decepción. Todo porque no había aceptado casarse con aquella rubiecilla después de la guerra. No podía, no era capaz de mentirle, no sentía nada por ella ni siquiera atracción.

Porque para ese momento ya sólo tenía ojos para una persona.

-No lo es Alan, no es sencillo. –Hugh tenía un nudo en la garganta, aquella vez en casa de su madre no había llorado, no se había enojado, simplemente ignoró todo, el dolor y el corazón roto porque ella, la mujer que lo había traído al mundo, lo despreciaba.

-Puedes elegir enamorarte de una mujer.

Hugh se acercó de nuevo a Alan, había puesto un poco de distancia para hablar con él pero ante estas últimas palabras tuvo que imponer la cercanía entre ambos, lo que iba a pronunciar era algo nuevo, nunca antes lo había dicho ante nadie, porque nunca antes se había enamorado.

-No, la verdad es que tú y yo sabemos que no tenemos el poder de elegir algo así –tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos, apretó la palma de esa manera, algo que había querido hacer siempre, algo sencillo y tan prohibido al mismo tiempo.- Yo no elegí enamorarme de ti, la verdad es que pensé que había logrado evitarlo.

Los ojos azules de Alan se llenaron de lágrimas, estaba listo para ver destrozado su corazón, Hugh no podía permitir eso, que esas lágrimas cayeran por tristeza o decepción. Ladeó su cabeza con lentitud, admiraba la manera en que la luz creaba sombras sobre el rostro de él y como esas sombras oscurecían lo hermoso que era. No necesitaba verlo, cerró los ojos al sentir el contacto con sus labios y volvió a usar el ritmo lento para dejar muy claro que el beso anterior no había sido una locura sino algo producto de lo que sentía.

-Pero así como no puedes elegir de quién enamorarte no es posible evitarlo –Hugh volvió a hablar pero esta vez no se alejó, se quedó compartiendo el mismo espacio que Alan, casi pronunciando las palabras sobre su boca, maravillándose de la sensación de la cercanía, algo que jamás había tenido de esa manera. La intimidad de la confesión y del cuerpo de la persona amada, era demasiado, tenía que terminar de decirlo todo.- Estoy enamorado de ti, te amo, lo entiendo ahora y por eso, estoy aquí.

Sintió el temblor de su cuerpo al volver a besarlo y rodear su cuerpo con sus brazos, sabía que no iba a obtener un “también te amo” después de su confesión, no era lo que esperaba, era algo más. Era la oportunidad de estar ahí, que él lo dejara compartir su trabajo, su tiempo, los días de su vida. Era la posibilidad de que entendiera los sentimientos que albergaban su corazón y que lo motivaban a actuar de esa manera.

Cuando sintió que no había más tensión, que su cuerpo se relajaba y que comenzaba a mover sus labios al compás de los suyos, aquello era un triunfo, abría una puerta, una posibilidad de algo más que sólo el ser compañeros teóricos de algo que a todas luces sonaba imposible, reemplazar el cerebro humano en algo tan fino como lo era una partida de ajedrez. Tal vez algún día sería posible, tal vez sus nombres estarían escritos en la historia porque ellos lo intentaron antes que nadie. Diría que fallaron y después seguiría una descripción bastante aburrida del resto de sus vidas como criptógrafos, matemáticos y en su caso, ajedrecista.

Hugh abrió los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que había imaginado una vida juntos, una aburrida y rutinaria vida juntos. Cuando Alan dejó escapar el gemido más quedo que había escuchado en su vida supo que había una oportunidad, una pequeña que acaba de nacer en aquellos momentos, una que tendría que cultivar y hacer crecer, una que le ofrecía por primera vez en la vida la posibilidad de ser feliz.

Continuará….

* * *

 

**_Gracias por leer. Esto es una locura, lo sé, estoy realmente muy nerviosa con esto porque no estoy siquiera segura de que sea un fanfic, pero aquí está y lo pongo a su consideración._ **

**_¿Comentarios? Esta vez los necesito de una manera casi urgente, déjenme saber si no acabo de mancillar la vida y obra de dos hombres magníficos. ¡¡Gracias!!_ **

**_Nota: Lucy Alexander es un personaje enteramente de mi invención y es una especie de catalizador para poder conocer la historia entre Alan y Hugh._ **

****

 

 


End file.
